Compensation circuits are commonly used in control circuits of switching power supplies. For example, in a DC/DC converter, a compensation circuit can produce a corresponding compensation signal by generating a current through a transconductance amplifier to control charging and discharging of a compensation capacitor. However, because such a compensation capacitor may be relatively large, a relatively large silicon chip area may be occupied, resulting in increased production costs.